Drama Episode 13
|} |- !Director: |Mitsutaka Endou |- !Screenplay: |Takehiko Hata |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Drama Episode 12 |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle Ran Dies! Expose the Mystery of the Final White Room Challenge from the True Culprit to the Genius Detective (蘭死す! 真犯人が天才探偵へ最後の挑戦 白い部屋の謎を暴け Ran Shisu! Shinhannin ga Tensai Tantei e Saigo no Chōsen Shiroi Heya no Nazo o Abake) Cast |} Episode Prologue: Hide= |-|Show= Upon releasing Ran from the sensors, Shinichi comes to a conclusion: she is the culprit behind everything. Right after Ran admits being the criminal, a glass door separates the two, white smoke gushing out put both to sleep. Case 'Situation ' Hearing Takagi's voice, Shinichi wakes up, finding himself at Beika Marina and Ran lying still nearby. To his dismay, medical examiner Hajime Hirata declares Ran is dead and have to be dissected to specify the cause of death. |} Despite his efforts to rush to Ran and stop the emergency unit, Shinichi is stopped by Takagi and Sato; as a major witness, he is taken to Beika West Police Station to interrogate. Shinichi finds a memo in his pocket with the message that he has forgotten a important thing at the murder scene. Taking his chance, Shinichi escapes from the police, unexpectedly (and fortunately) meets Sonoko; he asks her to take him to Beika Marina. Arriving there, Shinichi meets Kogoro, who has also been called there by the culprit with the message, "Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri are at Beika Marina". Shinichi recalls Ran's condition and Sato's words back then and deduces Ran isn't dead but flash-frozen, thus she's only in an "apparent death" condition. Suddenly Ran's phone – which they found at the scene – has an incoming call from "the true culprit". Shinichi and Kogoro have only 1 hour left before Ran is dissected – alive. 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Ran's body and the ground where she collapsed are wet. **The condition of Ran's corpse doesn't match that of a drown person. **The glass door back then was cloudy. **Ran's cellphone is cold/freezing. **The panel's keyword this time is "hi-ra-ta-ha-ji-me". *'Conclusion' **The true culprit is Hajime Hirata. At the very beginning, he kidnapped Ran's mother, Eri, forcing Ran to do everything he said. Ran was forced to make Shinichi and Kogoro drink sleeping pills so that Hirata could bring them to the white room. After they went through all the white rooms but one, Hirata separated Ran and Shinichi, flash-froze Ran's room so that Ran would be in an "apparent death" condition. *'Motive' **Hajime Hirata's motive is to take revenge on Shinichi, who has completely ruined both his career and his honor in a past case. Episode Resolution: The White Room Case, Closed Hide= |-|Show= Kogoro and Shinichi disguise and rush to the Morgue at Beika West Police Station. They find Ran's body in a locked tube with a 6-syllable password. They recalls the name Ran's medical examiner - also the one they have met before during some cases - and input, "hi-ra-ta-ha-ji-me". The tube opens, but instead of Ran, it's a manequin. Agonized and angered, Kogoro hits Shinichi, claiming he will beat him to death. Hirata goes downstairs and asks what's going on, only to see both of them look at him oddly and claim Hirata is the culprit. Hirata admits being the true criminal, but triumphantly states that the situation hasn't changed, Ran's life is still in his hand. In order to force Ran to cooperate with him, Hirata has kidnapped Eri and hid her on the yacht "New Orient" anchored in Honmokufuto. Suddenly Kogoro calls out for someone, Sato and Takagi appear, telling Hirata not to move. It turns out that while at Beika Marina, Shinichi realized they were being eavesdropped through a wiretap in Ran's phone strap and asked Kogoro to put up an act with him (hence the fight sound Hirata heard). They then went to Beika West Police Station under disguises that anyone could see through, in order to request secret cooperation from Sato and Takagi: tapping into the radio waves used by the wiretap and eavesdropping from it. Having suspended the criminal, Shinichi goes to Ran and try to wake her up. After much tears and many apologies, Shinichi takes Ran to the hospital and offer to take her to Tropical Land after she gets better and wins the city Karate Tournament, thus close the white room case. See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes